Amor y destino: dos juegos prohibidos
by Ennovi
Summary: Universo Alterno. ¿Que tan crueles pueden ser estos dos sentimientos? y ¿como podran afectar la vida de personas que se creyeron ajenos a ellos?. Porfavor reviws.Corregida la falla tecnica.
1. Introducción

Notas: Disculpen Pero tuve que reorganizar la historia, ahora espero que  
de verdad aparezcan los capítulos, lo que están entre comillas son los  
pensamientos de los personajes, algunos capítulos contendrán trozos de  
canciones y estas serán dichas por los personajes y el titulo de la  
canción será el titulo del capitulo, ahora sí espero que lo disfruten y  
reviews por favor.  
  
INTRODUCCIÓN:  
  
¿Qué es el destino?, ¿Es acaso un juego caprichoso con tintes de maldad y  
crueldad?, Tal vez.  
  
Siempre pensé que no existía, que era producto de la imaginación y de la  
mediocridad de los seres humanos que no consiguen una vida provechosa.  
Pero para mi desgracia lo conocí y no de una manera muy agradable.  
  
Nunca imagine que las vidas se entrelazaran caprichosamente, uniéndolas  
hasta formar un gran nudo difícil de desatar y destruyendo a todo aquel  
que quedara en el centro.  
  
Tampoco creía que el amor existía y mucho menos que fuera compañero de  
juegos del destino, juntos son tan perversos y despiadados.  
  
Pero en fin ya de nada sirve quejarse y lamentarse, lo que paso, paso y nada podemos remediar, ninguno, ni uno solo de los que nos vimos involucrados en este desafortunado juego, en el que ninguno de los participantes nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ganar 


	2. Una gran hermandad

CAPITULO 1: Una gran hermandad.  
  
Los días soleados del verano tocaban su fin y el otoño se acercaba a  
pasos agigantados en aquel recóndito lugar de Japón, para ser exactos en  
el lejano y enigmático Izumo.  
  
Y en aquella casa la paz y la prosperidad abundaban, sus habitantes, los  
Asakura, eran los más ricos y respetados de toda la región, todos los  
miembros de la familia eran queridos para los demás habitantes, pero no  
tanto como lo eran los dos integrantes más pequeños: los gemelos Hao e  
Yoh Asakura.  
  
Ambos niños eran un ejemplo de sencillez y humildad, lo cual provocaba  
que todos aquellos que los conocían los quisieran desde el primer  
momento. Además los dos se llevaban de maravilla, era digno de verse como  
ambos se ayudaban en las faenas de la casa y siempre como inseparables  
compañeros de juegos. Sí sus padres se sentían muy orgullosos de tener  
semejantes hijos, que por cierto eran muy lindos y cuando crecieron esa  
belleza infantil se convirtió en algo sumamente atractiva y varonil.  
  
A pesar de ser tan iguales, eran muy diferentes, a Hao siempre le encanto  
eso de llevar y hacer cuentas, amaba la justicia, era sumamente ordenado  
y algo autoritario, le gustaba vestir bien y elegantemente, aunque en un  
momento de rebeldía se dejo crecer excesivamente el cabello y a pesar de  
que su adolescencia paso, él siguió conservando el mismo largo de su  
cabellera por muchos años después. Por otro lado a Yoh, le gustaba  
observar las nubes, la luna y las estrellas, componía sorprendentes  
canciones y las interpretaba de igual manera, también tocaba y componía  
extraordinarias piezas en el piano. Las únicas peleas que sostuvieron  
fueron por la exasperación de Hao para con Yoh, le molestaba de  
sobremanera ese carácter tan despreocupado y tranquilo, así como esa  
manera tan fachosa de vestir, pero de ahí en fuera eran como uña y mugre,  
nunca se veía al uno sin el otro.  
  
Los años de la niñez y de la adolescencia pasaron sin contratiempos,  
fueron grandiosos estudiantes y se graduaron con conmemoraciones  
especiales, Hao se convirtió en un gran abogado, mientras que Yoh llevó  
una gran formación artística, que lo llevó a ser un gran concertista de  
piano.  
  
Y llegó aquel trágico día en el que sus caminos, que siempre estuvieron  
juntos, se separaron, llevándolos sin saber a una mutua destrucción.  
  
-Ya es hora Yoh, tienes que partir- le dijo su hermano aquella mañana, y  
con una voz aunque amarga trato de parecer feliz agregó- Europa te  
espera.  
  
-Lo sé, estoy muy nervioso, no creo ser lo suficientemente capaz y  
talentoso como para presentar un concierto en la filarmónica de Viena- y  
agacho tristemente la cabeza.  
  
-No digas eso, sabes de sobra que eres muy bueno, además es una  
oportunidad que no debes desperdiciar, velo de este modo, tu primer  
concierto y lo inicias con el pie derecho, a ningún principiante se le da  
la oportunidad de tocar un concierto para el solo y tampoco creas que es  
cosa de todos los días que a los reyes austriacos se les ocurra invitar a  
un pianista desconocido a su país, créelo eres un gran prodigio y un  
maravilloso virtuoso del piano.  
  
-Sí tienes razón, no soy tan malo, pero-su voz decayó- voy a extrañarlos  
a todos, a mamá, a papá, a los abuelos, pero en especial a ti, nunca  
hemos estado tanto tiempo lejos el uno del otro.  
  
-Yo también voy a echarte de menos, pero aunque te quedaras sabes que la  
separación sería inevitable, yo también dentro de poco abandonare este  
hermoso y tranquilo Izumo, para partir hacía Nueva York para finalizar la  
maestría, aunque yo no estaré tan lejos de casa como tú, ya que cuando  
logre concluirla regresaré a Japón, claro esta que no retornare a Izumo  
sino a...  
  
-Tokio para comenzar a ejercer como abogado en el famoso despacho de  
Komiyama & Cía.- lo interrumpió Yoh con un tono que recordaba a los niños  
cuando repasan la lección- Creo que esto lo has dicho más de un millón de  
veces.  
  
-Yoh, hijo, el taxi que te llevara hacía el aeropuerto ha llegado- les  
interrumpió una mujer hermosa y alta, de cabellos largos negros y lacios  
y les sonrió- Apresúrate, no querrás perder el vuelo, ¿verdad?- y salió  
de la habitación.  
  
-La hora ha llegado- suspiro y cogió sus maletas.  
  
Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacía la entrada  
principal, donde su padre y su madre, sus abuelos y el chofer del taxi lo  
estaban esperando.  
  
Después de besos, bendiciones y abrazos, subió al auto que lo llevaría a  
su primera gran aventura, solo y en un país desconocido. Bajo la  
ventanilla y le sonrió a su acongojada madre y abuela, el chofer encendió  
el motor y ya desde lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar a su hermano que le  
gritaba:  
  
-Promete que me escribirás, porque yo sí lo haré, sabes mi dirección,  
suerte.  
  
Yoh se acomodo dentro del taxi, no tenía que prometerlo, lo haría y Hao  
sabía que así sería.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Perdonen pero no me di cuenta, lo lamento mucho de verdad, pero  
como verán ya lo solucione, estoy muy contenta de encontrarme con gente  
conocida y que ha leído el fic. 


	3. Noticias inesperadas

CAPITULO 2: Noticias inesperadas.  
  
Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad de Nápoles, el clima era  
extremadamente bueno, a pesar de estar en invierno, como le agradaba  
vivir en Italia.  
  
Miraba sin ningún propósito por la ventana, le encantaba la maravillosa  
vista al mar y la imagen imponente del Vesubio, que se alcanzaba a  
divisar desde el balcón de su departamento, ubicado en plena ciudad.  
  
Sí era hermoso, pero como echaba de menos a su querido Japón, ¿cuánto  
tiempo había pasado ya desde su partida hacía el viejo continente?,  
Frunció el ceño tratando de hacer sus cuentas, nunca había sido bueno en  
eso, pero conocía a alguien que sí lo era, aún recordaba como su hermano  
entraba a presentar sus exámenes por él, siendo gemelos ningún profesor  
se dio cuenta del engaño hasta mucho después cuando a su querido hermano  
le entro un arranque de locura y se dejo crecer su cabello, provocando  
desde ese día que todo mundo los reconociera y distinguiera, suspiro,  
como extrañaba a su hermano, a pesar de que se enviaban cartas muy a  
menudo, no era lo mismo que verlo y charlar de frente.  
  
Ya habían pasado dos años, no le había ido tan mal, de la nada se  
convirtió en un aclamado y reconocido pianista, había trabajado en muchos  
lugares en Europa, tenía dinero a manos llenas, vivía donde y como quería  
y todos se desvivían por atenderlo, ya había terminado de componer su  
solo para piano y lo había vendido a muy buen precio, ¿ que más le podía  
pedir a la vida?, Era rico, famoso, exitoso y guapo (bueno en realidad él  
no se sentía así, pero muchas mujeres se lo habían dicho y en más de una  
ocasión rompió uno que otro joven corazón.) En eso estaba pensando cuando  
diviso a lo lejos la embarcación de comerciantes que acababa de llegar, y  
miro con atención, de él descendió una mujer del brazo de su galante  
marido, se veían muy felices, sonrió al ver como se daban un beso, sí eso  
le faltaba, le faltaba alguien que lo amara y compartiera con él sus  
éxitos y sus fracasos, jamás le había pesado la soledad, pero ahora en  
verdad que se sentía solo, negó con la cabeza, aún era demasiado joven  
como para amarrarse con alguien, ¡por Dios, solo tenía 20 años!, Aún le  
faltaba conocer, vivir y divertirse, se río de sí mismo, ¿cómo pudo  
pensar en casarse?, Nadie que él conociera estaba tan loco como para  
casarse tan joven, además él tenía a sus pies a muchas mujeres que darían  
lo que fuera por pasar tan solo una noche con él, sí a ellas les  
encantaba el éxito y él se sentía complacido, podía escoger con cual  
pasar un buen rato, sí, todavía faltaba para que él se rindiera ante los  
encantos de una sola.  
  
Un llamado a la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, se dirigió  
perezosamente hacía ella, después de preguntar y descubrir que era el  
cartero, la abrió un poco apresurado.  
  
-Boun giorno señore  
  
-Boun giorno, que se le ofrece.  
  
-Aquí le traigo una lettera.  
  
-Tante grazie- le dijo al cartero y cerro la puerta.  
  
Se sentó en la pequeña terraza que daba al Vesubio, y repaso con cuidado  
las dos cartas, sus ojos se iluminaron al notar en una de ellas la letra  
de su hermano, abrió precipitadamente el sobre y abrió enormemente los  
ojos al leer su contenido.  
  
La carta decía más o menos lo siguiente:  
  
"Querido Yoh:  
  
Te escribo estas líneas desde esta hermosa ciudad de Tokio, espero que te  
encuentres bien de salud, hasta aquí nos han llegado las gratificantes  
noticias de tú éxito, sabemos que te encuentras muy ocupado, nuestros  
padres están sumamente orgullosos de ti, vaya, quien hubiera dicho que  
ese concierto en Viena te abriría las puertas a toda Europa, que por lo  
que veo es muy hermosa, a juzgar por las postales que has enviado, no  
sabes cuanto te envidio, yo por mi parte me encuentro muy a gusto  
trabajando en el despacho, sé que te ha de sonar aburrido, ya que casi no  
salgo, pero algo emocionante esta a punto de suceder.  
  
Yoh, hermano, felicítame, voy a CASARME, sé que soy joven pero valdrá la  
pena, todos en casa están emocionadísimos y ya se están llevando acabo  
los preparativos para la boda, te preguntaras quien es ella, pues te diré  
que es la mujer más hermosa que hay en el mundo, se llama Anna Kioyama,  
la conocí por casualidad en una cafetería, ella trabaja ahí de mesera, sé  
que de seguro estarás poniendo cara de ¡¿qué, con una mesera? ¡  
Pero no te ofusques, solo es temporal, ella también estudia derecho y  
trabaja ahí para poder solventar sus estudios, ya le falta poco para  
terminar y créeme sé que será una gran abogada, también tiene por hobbie  
un arte, mi prometida no toca el piano ni ningún otro instrumento, ella  
canta, su voz es tan hermosa que se iguala con la de un ángel, al igual  
que ella, creo que ya lo habrás notado, estoy profundamente enamorado y  
sé que ella también lo esta de mí, aunque no lo aparente, cortejarla fue  
un dulce suplicio, parecía tan fría que incluso creí que de verdad no  
quería nada conmigo, hasta que un día me decidí a robarle un beso y ella  
me correspondió, comenzamos a salir y ahora hemos decidido unir nuestras  
Vidas, es un gran ser Humano, y es muy Madura para su edad, bueno en  
realidad es de la misma edad que nosotros, pero no le gustan las  
Frivolidades por las que las demás chicas se preocupan, aunque si de  
cuestión de elegancia y sencillez se trata, ella se lleva todas las de  
ganar.  
  
Me gustaría que vinieras a la boda, quisiera que estuvieras aquí en ese  
día tan especial, aunque sí no puedes entenderemos, pero por favor has  
todo lo posible por venir, a ella le encantara conocerte y sé que se  
llevaran muy bien, la boda será en Izumo, en la gran casa y se realizara  
el día 23 de mayo a las cinco de la tarde.  
  
Me despido de ti, esperando que puedas venir.  
  
Te quiere, tu  
hermano:  
  
Hao Asakura."  
  
P.d: Ten la amabilidad de enviar una carta para avisar que vendrás, por  
favor.  
  
Yoh no lo podía creer, su hermano iba a casarse, y él que pensaba que nadie era tan idiota como para casarse a los veinte, pero por lo visto se equivoco, ya que había dos personas de esa edad que estaban a cinco meses de unir sus vidas para siempre, y ese espectáculo sí que no se lo quería perder, además quería conocer a ese supuesto portento de mujer del que se había enamorado como un estúpido su hermano,"seguramente no es la gran cosa, a Hao siempre le encantó exagerar", pensó mientras colocaba la carta sobre la mesa y tomaba la otra que tenía el sello real francés, la abrió lentamente y leyó:  
  
"Su estimado señor Yoh Asakura: Por medio de esta carta le notifico que el Instituto Nacional de Música en Francia, se verá enormemente complacida sí usted tiene la amabilidad de fungir como jurado en la XV Muestra de Nuevos Compositores y Ejecutadores de Música en Piano, así como presentar una serie de conciertos en los principales auditorios del país.  
  
También nuestro rey sé vera sumamente agradecido si usted tiene la amabilidad de tocar en la ceremonia de unión de su hija con el duque de Nevers a mediados del mes de mayo, y espera que lo tome como un favor personal, por el cual sé vera muy bien recompensado.  
  
Esperamos ansiosamente su contestación, para poder enviar sus boletos de avión y preparar su estancia en nuestro país.  
  
Sin más que decir, se despide de usted el Secretario de la Real Academia de la Música en Francia:  
  
Piere Alexandro Peberau."  
  
Yoh doblo la carta con cuidado y volvió a introducirla en el sobre, movía rápidamente su pie, meditaba, miro otra vez hacía el Vesubio y decidió que es lo que haría, se levanto para dirigirse a su habitación, abrió el cajón y saco papel, pluma y dos sobres, se dispuso a escribir, cuando termino saco varios euros de una caja que tenía guardada y salió de su departamento para dirigirse al correo, pero antes se detuvo en una elegante tienda y compro una hermosa vajilla de porcelana para el servicio del té, pidió que la envolvieran en un elegante papel blanco y por ultimo con un listón plateado.  
  
Dejo todo en la oficina postal y regresó caminando a su casa, en cuanto llego comenzó a preparar sus maletas, no sabía cuanto tardarían en llegar las cartas pero debía estar listo para cuando esos boletos de avión que lo llevarían a Francia llegaran, su hermano y su familia podrían esperar por lo menos unos meses más, primero tenía que trabajar.  
  
-Debes de estar muy emocionada- le decía una linda chica de cabellos azules a su amiga- quien lo diría estas a tan solo unos meses de casarte, seguramente te sientes sumamente nerviosa, ¿Anna?, ¿Estas escuchándome?, ¡Anna!.  
  
-Ah... sí, que estabas diciéndome, disculpa estaba un poco distraída- le contestó una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios que no dejaba de darle vueltas con la cuchara a su café.  
  
-Pero que diablos té pasa, ¿es que acaso no estas contenta?, Anna escucha, sí no te sientes lista no tienes que hacerlo, aún estas a tiempo- y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.  
  
-No digas tonterías Pilika, claro que deseo hacer esto, solo son nervios, con la escuela y los preparativos de la boda estoy hecha un desastre, claro que por esto ultimo casi ni me preocupo, los Asakura se están encargando de todo, solo que mi examen final esta muy cerca y pues me distraigo un poco, solo es eso- y su voz trato de parecer segura.  
  
-¿Estas segura?, Yo te noto algo ida, extraña, incluso ausente, hoy tiraste el café por lo menos cuatro veces- y sostuvo el mentón de su amiga y girándolo suavemente le obligo a mirarle- lo ves, ni siquiera me pones atención, te conozco muy bien Anna y se que algo te pasa, no por nada soy tú mejor amiga.  
  
-No tengo la menor idea de donde sacas todas esas absurdas ideas, no estoy rara, ni me pasa nada, solo son figuraciones tuyas y sí no te pongo atención es porque repaso mis lecciones y... pienso-y al notar una mirada sugestiva de su amiga agrego con prisa- pienso en Hao.  
  
-Sí Anna como tú digas- y le dio un sorbo a su espumoso capuchino.  
  
-Pues aunque no lo creas, sí pienso en mi prometido-argumento un tanto ofendida.  
  
-¿A sí?, Y se puede saber ¿qué es lo que piensas?- y volvió a beber de su taza de café sin apartar la vista de su amiga, quien se quedo perpleja por la pregunta y desesperada trataba de buscar una respuesta mas o menos coherente.  
  
-Pienso que es un hombre maravilloso, que me quiere y también me siento muy orgullosa de ser su futura esposa, sí eso es lo que pienso- y apuro rápidamente su café.  
  
-Dime, ¿lo amas?- y sonrió modestamente al notar un leve rubor en las pálidas mejillas de su amiga.  
  
-Pero ¿qué te sucede el día de hoy?, ¿Por qué me bombardeas con preguntas inútiles y sin sentido?, Claro que lo quiero, me comprende, me estima, lo soy todo para él, me hace compañía y sé que jamás va abandonarme-suspiró- Sabes que, estoy muy cansada, me iré a casa a descansar, toda esta charla me ha agotado más de la cuenta, ¿quieres que pague o...?  
  
-No, yo invito hoy, vete a descansar que se nota a leguas que lo necesitas, ¿te veo mañana en el trabajo?  
  
-Sí, hay estaré- iba ya de salida cuando regreso rápidamente con su amiga- lo siento, lo olvide, mañana no iré, Hao quiere que vallamos a encargar el banquete, podrías avisarle al jefe que estoy enferma o algo, por favor, nos vemos hasta el martes, ¿Vale?.  
  
-Esta bien, no te apures yo le digo- y le sonrió.  
  
La rubia salió de aquella cafetería sumida en profundos pensamientos, mientras que su amiga la miraba partir con expresión preocupada.  
  
"Sé de sobra que algo le pasa, no esta segura, me ha dicho que quiere a su prometido, más no que lo ama".  
  
Apuro rápido su café y pago la cuenta, y ella también salió al frío de la noche.  
  
La chica cerro con estruendo la puerta y se dirigió sin encender la luz a su habitación, le dolía la cabeza, todo ese breve interrogatorio por parte de su amiga le había hecho pensar en exceso y lo último que quería era pensar, se tendió sobre la cama y cerro los ojos, para abrirlos de nuevo rápidamente, "si no estas segura no tienes que hacerlo", esa frase rondaba por su mente haciéndola dudar.  
  
Negó con la cabeza suavemente, no podía darse el lujo de dudar ahora, no cuando ya todo estaba listo, no deseaba lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a él, además eso es lo que quería y lo iba a hacer.  
  
Y aunque quisiera no era tan despiadada como para decirle a su prometido que ya no deseaba casarse, después de todo él fue el único que le había brindado amor, la cuidaba, la mimaba y ella se sentía segura y protegida a su lado, si lo quería y sabía que eso era lo correcto, ya era hora de ser feliz, había luchado bastante para llegar a ser lo que era, ya era tiempo de dedicarse a ella, de formar una familia y que mejor si lo hacía al lado de un buen hombre que la amaba profundamente.  
  
El sonar del teléfono la hizo salirse de sus pensamientos, suspiro cansada y se pregunto quien llamaría a esas horas, se levanto de un salto y contesto el teléfono.  
  
-Bueno- dijo un tanto enfadada.  
  
-¿Anna?, No me recuerdas, soy yo Tamao.  
  
-¿Tamao?- en su confundida memoria trataba de encontrar a la dueña de ese nombre, hasta que la encontró- ¿Eres Tamao Tamamura?  
  
-Vaya, sí me recuerdas, creí que me olvidarías, han pasado muchos años desde que fuimos compañeras de clase- le dijo alegre.  
  
-Sí, muchos años- su voz parecía ausente, lo ultimo que le faltaba era conversar con una chica de la cual solo tenía vagos recuerdos, ni siquiera habían sido amigas.  
  
-Te hablaba para felicitarte, sé que vas a casarte.  
  
Anna se sobresalto, ¿cómo sabía ella que pronto contraería nupcias?  
  
-Sí voy a casarme, perdona, ¿se puede saber quien te lo dijo?  
  
-¡OH!, Claro, mi primo es amigo de un amigo de tu prometido, y él se lo dijo y después el me lo dijo a mí, cuando me entere no lo podía creer, debes sentirte muy afortunada, los Asakura son una gran familia, bueno, eso dice mi primo en realidad yo no los conozco.  
  
-A sí una gran familia... muy afortunada- dijo Anna sin emoción alguna.  
  
-También te hablaba para decirte que no voy a poder ir a tu boda, doy gracias de que aún no me halla llegado la invitación, lamentaría no poder asistir sin avisarte-dijo tristemente.  
  
Anna abrió los ojos enormemente, ¡no lo podía creer!, Esa tipa a la que solo la había tratado durante un año en la escuela secundaria, pensaba que la iba a invitar a su boda, ella ni siquiera se había acordado que existía y aun no lograba comprender como había conseguido su numero telefónico.  
  
-¿Anna, sigues ahí?  
  
-Sí, perdona mi intromisión, ¿pero puedo saber porque no vendrás a la boda? Y si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías decirme quien te dio mi numero de teléfono?.  
  
-Claro que puedes saber, tu numero me lo dio Pilika, me la encontré hoy en el centro, y no iré a tu boda, porque me han dado una beca para ir a Francia a estudiar gastronomía, me voy la próxima semana, ¿no es genial?.  
  
-Claro que sí, felicidades, disculpa pero tengo que colgar, mañana debo salir temprano para arreglar cosas de la boda y debo descansar- dijo un tanto hastiada.  
  
-Por supuesto, no te preocupes, espero verte pronto y muchas felicidades, cuídate, bye- y colgó.  
  
Anna dio un resoplido de alivio y regreso a su habitación, se quito el vestido y se puso la ropa para dormir, se recostó en la cama y pensó en esa tan rara e inesperada llamada, Pilika la escucharía, como se atrevía a darle su numero a una casi desconocida, la cual además de todo se había autoivitado a su boda, por fortuna, se iría a Francia y no habría necesidad de invitarla a la fuerza. Por otro lado a ella le iba y le venía la vida de Tamao Tamamura, su llamada y su viaje no cambiarían para nada su vida, todo había sido un asunto sin relevancia, o por lo menos así lo creía.  
  
Se tapo con las cobijas y se quedo profundamente dormida.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	4. Dias con sol

CAPITULO 3: Días con sol.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que acaba de llegar Keiko?- pregunto una anciana menuda pero enérgica.  
  
-Es un regalo y una carta para Hao, madre, supongo que es de Yoh- suspiro con tristeza- no sabes cuanto lo extraño.  
  
-Lo sé, es un inconsciente, ¿cómo se atreve a solo mandar cartas a su hermano y no a sus padres o a sus abuelos?, No cabe duda de que es un malagradecido- y frunció el ceño.  
  
-Madre, no sea dura con mi pobre muchacho, él y Hao siempre estuvieron juntos, es lógico que lo extrañe más él que a nosotros, sabes de sobra que eran mas que hermanos.  
  
-Por eso el muchacho es como es, siempre le tuviste más miramientos a Yoh que a Hao, eso nunca lo he podido entender, pero he ahí las consecuencias, tu querido hijo ni siquiera se toma la molestia de venir, seguramente ha de tener una vida licenciosa ahí en Europa y por eso no desea regresar, pero allá ustedes, no quiero que se quejen cuando regrese todo enviciado, porque de seguro ha de estar pasándosela de lo lindo, escudándose en que es un artista, patrañas, que artista ni que nada, como sí tocar el piano fuera tan difícil, mejor hubiera sido como su hermano, ve a Hao es un gran...  
  
-¿Acaso hablan de mí?- la figura de un atractivo joven se percibió en el umbral de la entrada de la sala, interrumpiendo el discurso de la anciana.  
  
- Hijo ya has llegado- dijo la primera mujer al recibir un casto beso por parte de Hao- y sí hablábamos de ti y de Yoh, ¿sabes?, Te ha mandado una carta y un obsequio.  
  
El muchacho vio el paquete junto con la carta sobre la pequeña mesa del centro.  
  
-Y no saben que dice- pregunto cogiendo la carta.  
  
-No, tu madre no ha querido abrirla hasta que tu llegaras, también se ha puesto un tanto melancólica y todo por culpa del dizque artista de tu hermano.  
  
-Abuela, cuando dejara de hablar mal de Yoh.  
  
-Hasta que ese muchacho se digne a venir, o sí tan solo le mandara una carta a su pobre abuela- y con ojos llorosos salió de la habitación.  
  
-Al parecer la sensible ahora es mi abuela- sonrió y abrió la carta.  
  
-Vamos hijo, léela, ¿qué es lo que dice tu hermano?  
  
Dice:  
  
"Querido Hao:  
  
He recibido tu carta y me has dejado bastante sorprendido, espero que hayas estado en tus cinco sentidos cuando le propusiste a tu ahora prometida matrimonio.  
  
Por otro lado, me es imposible asistir a tú boda, se me ha presentado una gran oferta de trabajo en París y no puedo desaprovecharla, no sabes cuanto lamento esta situación, me hubiera encantado regresar aun que sea por un breve tiempo, no sabes cuanto los extraño, y cuanto siento no poder ir a divertirme un buen rato.  
  
Pero en fin, junto con la carta te he enviado un pequeño obsequio que espero sea del agrado de tu futura esposa, también discúlpame con ella, ya en alguna otra ocasión nos conoceremos.  
  
Dale besos a mamá y a la abuela de mi parte y unos fuertes abrazos a papá y al abuelo.  
  
Esperando que seas muy feliz  
  
Te quiere  
  
Yoh."  
  
-Entonces, no vendrá, yo esperaba que por ser tu boda, se dignaría a venir- dijo tristemente, pero recuperando su buen humor agregó- tiene razón debe trabajar, le ha costado mucho poder llegar hasta donde esta y nosotros como familia debemos apoyarlo- y rápidamente cambio de tema- ¿has ido hoy con Anna a ver lo del viaje de bodas.  
  
-Sí, pero no iremos a ningún lado, el examen de Anna es casi después de la boda y no tiene la menor intención de cambiar la fecha, le urge convertirse en abogada, desea ya salirse de esa cafetería y comenzar a trabajar, aunque yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero en fin, ya veremos que sucede después- suspiro- Bueno madre me voy a duchar y después al trabajo.  
  
-Tan pronto, pero sí casi acabas de llegar- dijo tristemente.  
  
-Lo sé, pero Yoh no es el único que tiene que trabajar, yo debo forjarme un porvenir, no solo para mí sino también para Anna- y salió con paso seguro de la habitación. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Francia era un lugar diferente y muy interesante, jamás había viajado sola y tampoco estaría tan lejos de casa por tanto tiempo, hablaba un perfecto francés que maravillo a todos sus profesores y compañeros de clase, en especial a uno que parecía no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que se decía en clase.  
  
-Disculpa, mira, no se como decirte, pero me gustaría que me enseñaras francés, ¿sabes?, Es muy vergonzoso no saber hablarlo, pero tuve que mentir para poder estudiar aquí, y ahora que lo he logrado, no me gustaría abandonar mi sueño- le había dicho un joven alto, de cabellos negros y peinados en un gran copete.  
  
Ella al principio se mantuvo un poco renuente, pero cuando el pobre chico comenzó a llorar abundantemente, no le quedo otra que aceptar, pero no había sido tan malo después de todo, el chico que se llamaba Ryu, era compatriota suyo, había vivido en Tokio y su gran sueño era convertirse en un excelente chef, era una persona muy agradable y un tanto afeminado en sus maneras, pero después de unas semanas se volvieron muy buenos amigos.  
  
-Tamao, dime la verdad, ¿crees que he avanzado en las clases de francés?.  
  
-Por supuesto, ya hablas más y ya no cometes tantos errores con las recetas. A propósito de esto, hemos tenido tanto trabajo que no hemos tenido oportunidad de salir a dar un paseo- al decir esto se levanto y se dirigió hacía la ventana de su pequeño apartamento, el cual compartía con Ryu, y agrego melancólicamente- con las ganas que tengo de ir al Louvre, al Mouling Rouge, a los conciertos...  
  
-Y hablando de conciertos, ¿te has enterado del concurso de piano, que va a haber?.  
  
-Sí, he visto promociónales por toda la avenida, ¿pero eso que?, Yo no toco el piano y dudo que tú lo hagas- no le encontraba sentido a la pregunta.  
  
-No digo que entremos, sino que vayamos.  
  
-Pero como pretendes ir si tenemos un extenuante platillo que preparar, además no hay dinero para los boletos.  
  
-Hay, Tamao, si no has leído bien los promociónales, para cuando se efectué el concurso nosotros estaremos ya en vacaciones, nos merecemos un descanso, además... -su voz sonaba divertida- tengo dos boletos en primera fila para ir- y le sonrió.  
  
-¿Co... cómo, los conseguiste?, Esos boletos son carísimos. Ryu se sincero ¿no los has robado, verdad?- estaba sorprendida y emocionada, pero tenía que saber.  
  
-Como crees, claro que no los robe, me los ha enviado un amigo mío, se llama Horo Horo y es participante del concurso, él vendrá para esa fecha y desea que yo vaya a apoyarlo, me ha enviado dos boletos para que fuera con quien yo quisiera, el pobre está súper nervioso, me ha dicho que un gran pianista estará en el jurado, un pianista que también es japonés un tal... Amadura, o algo así, bueno con decirte que el tipo es el mejor pagado de todos y en todos los países se lo disputan para que de un solo concierto.  
  
-Pues habrá que verlo, yo no sé mucho de eso, pero no estará de más ver sí es un genio como dicen.  
  
-Lo ves, será divertido, pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo, ¿has escogido ya una receta?  
  
-Claro- se levanto y cogió un libro del buró- mira es un platillo griego, se llama vasilopita, se come solo en año nuevo, mira estos son los ingrediente- y señalo con su dedo una larga lista de aditamentos.  
  
-Pues comencemos a comprarlos, toma tu abrigo y salgamos, entre más pronto mejor, no querrás estar en vacaciones con un trabajo extra y perderte el concierto, ¿verdad?.  
  
-Por su puesto que no.  
  
Y riendo alegremente se dispusieron a salir a las transitadas y hermosas calles de París.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer!, Solo falta un mes, no es grandioso- y echando una mirada a su acompañante agrego- ¡hey!, ¿Qué sucede?, Ya sé, no te agrada la idea de quedarte sola, ¿verdad?  
  
-No es eso, bueno en parte sí, no me agrada la idea que tú y mi hermano se vallan a un lugar tan lejos y por tanto tiempo, pero además aún estoy preocupada por Anna.  
  
-Otra vez con lo mismo, amor, ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar a esa pobre mujer en paz?- se detuvo y la giro para que lo mirara- No crees que nuestra amiga ya esta lo suficiente grandecita como para tomar sus propias decisiones, deja ya de preocuparte, además tú eras la más emocionada con esto de la boda, ¿a qué se debe este cambio de actitud?- le pregunto mientras tomaba su barbilla con la mano y la acercaba lentamente para besarla, ella volteo rápidamente el rostro y le dio la espalda.  
  
-Es que no esta segura, no deseo que ella cometa un error, esa es una importante decisión, pasara el resto de su vida con ese hombre, ya ha sufrido lo bastante como para que...  
  
-¡Ya, basta!, Pilika, déjala vivir, sí es cierto que ha sufrido bastante, pero ahora se le ha presentado una oportunidad para ser feliz, conozco a Hao desde hace mucho, es un gran hombre y ama profundamente a Anna, así que deja de temer acerca de su seguridad- se cruzo de brazos y trato de tranquilizar sus alterados nervios.  
  
-Len, comprende, yo no dudo que él la ame, sino vacilo acerca de los sentimientos de ella.  
  
-Esta bien, pero contéstame, ¿sí Anna no amara a Hao crees que se casaría con él?, Tú sabes que no, conociéndola ella jamás se amarraría con alguien a quien no ama, yo estoy seguro que solo son nervios por su examen y la boda, creo que eso es normal- y abrazándola agrego- espero que tu no te comportes así cuando el día de nuestra boda llegue.  
  
-Claro que no, yo siempre he estado segura de que te amo, solo que ahora lamento el hecho que ni tú, ni mi hermano estarán en la boda de Anna.  
  
-Solo vamos para el concurso y en cuanto finalice regresaremos, claro esta sí tu hermano no gana, pero sí logra sorprender al jurado, pues tendremos que permanecer dos años allá, y entonces cuando regresemos, yo pediré tu mano en matrimonio a tus padres, ¿qué te parece?.  
  
Por respuesta recibió un apasionado beso en los labios, se separaron al cabo de un rato, solo para recuperar el aliento.  
  
-Al parecer, te agrado la idea, pero creo que la espera no será mucha, ya que dudo mucho que tú hermanito gane, es más estoy casi seguro de que lo eliminan en la primera ronda.  
  
La muchacha se separo de él un tanto molesta.  
  
-No entiendo porque le tienes tan poca fe a Horo, y más aún, no logro entender como fue a ti al que invito para acompañarlo al dichoso concurso, sí se llevan como perros y gatos- negó con la cabeza- eso es un gran misterio para mí.  
  
-¿Sabes?, Yo tampoco lo sé, pero no siempre nos peleamos, además no es que no le tenga fe, simplemente es que irán muchos chicos talentosos como él, será una dura competencia, además he escuchado que el jurado es muy estricto.  
  
-Sí yo también he escuchado algo, lo que me alegra mucho es que podrán volver a ver su viejo camarada Ryu, a veces me pregunto si de verdad le estará yendo bien.  
  
-Te puedo casi asegurar que sí, aunque cuando lleguemos a allá, te prometo escribirte para contarte todo, ¿te parece?.  
  
-Claro. No sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar- y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
-Y yo a ti, pero no pienses en la separación, aún falta un mes, y este mes hay que aprovecharlo al máximo, Te amo y a pesar de que estaré lejos se de sobra que mis sentimientos hacia ti jamás cambiaran.  
  
Ella le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y así, abrazados como estaban se dispusieron a partir hacia su casa, mientras la luna llena era testigo del gran amor que se profesaban.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	5. Acontecimientos

CAPITULO 4: Acontecimientos.  
  
La mañana estaba despejada, los pájaros trinaban una hermosa melodía y en la casa de los Asakura todos estaban vueltos locos, el gran día había llegado.  
  
Se habían levantado desde temprano, la abuela y la señora Keiko para supervisar absolutamente todo, el abuelo y el señor Mikihisha charlaban alegremente con Hao, quien se hallaba sumamente nervioso, sentía un gran agujero en él estomago.  
  
-Pareciera que eres tú la novia- le había reñido la abuela cuando tiro la taza de café sobre la mesa- cálmate, te aseguro que Anna no esta tan nerviosa como lo estas tú, todo saldrá bien, tu estate tranquilo.  
  
La abuela no estaba tan errada en sus comentarios, ya que Anna se levantó de la cama como si aquel día fuera como cualquier otro, con la excepción de que Pilika le llevó un hermoso vestido blanco que ella misma confeccionó y la atavió con el, para después arreglar un hermoso peinado con orquídeas con su rubio cabello. Pilika charlaba alegremente mientras la maquillaba lo más natural posible, en tanto que Anna solo se limitaba a contemplarse en el espejo y sonreír débilmente.  
  
El reloj marco las doce, ella ya estaba completamente arreglada, su amiga la miraba embelesada y no era para menos, el ajustado vestido se ceñía muy bien a su figura esbelta y airada, era de estilo medieval, su cabello delicadamente atorado con las dos orquídeas en un moño, su maquillaje perfecto, parecía la digna reina de las flores.  
  
Se escucho un claxon y ambas mujeres voltearon hacía la ventana, Anna sonrió aún más débilmente y salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacía la puerta entre tanto que Pilika cogía rápidamente el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.  
  
Subieron al auto, la novia sin emoción alguna, mientras que la amiga parecía que fuera ella la que iba a casarse, llegaron a las puertas de la gran mansión, bajaron cuidadosamente, las recibieron la abuela y la señora Keiko y las conducieron hacía el templo que se encontraba dentro de la mansión, al llegar a la entrada, Pilika le dio el ramo y la arreglo aún más, mientras se colocaba atrás de ella, Anna dio un gran suspiro y entró.  
  
Había mucha gente, todos la miraron y soltaron murmullos de admiración, ella caminó con paso seguro, y en el fondo distinguió a su prometido, Hao llevaba un traje color negro con chaleco gris y corbata del mismo color con brocados en blanco, el largo cabello recogido en una larga cola de caballo y atado con un moño color gris, le sonreía embelesado, en cuanto se acerco y se coloco a su lado todos guardaron absoluto silencio.  
  
No supo como sucedió pero al cabo de un rato ella ya era la señora Asakura y su ahora esposo la besaba con ternura, todos salieron alegremente y a la salida recibió besos, abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de familiares y amigos, ella sonreía y se veía muy feliz.  
  
El banquete paso sin contra tiempos, se bailo y se disfruto enormemente, la hora de lanzar el ramo había llegado y arrojándolo a la tercera vez, la afortunada en quedárselo fue su querida amiga, mientras que derramaba tumultuosas lagrimas y decía:  
  
-Es el destino, lo sabía, lo sabía, yo seré la siguiente.  
  
Anna reía y se veía sumamente contenta, hasta que la hora de partir de los novios llego, se despidieron y Hao la llevó a un lugar apartado de la mansión.  
  
Este se encontraba en los límites del bosque, él le explico que esa había sido la primera casa de su familia, ella solo admiraba el lugar, entraron, ella estaba nerviosa, sabía que era lo que sucedería a continuación, mientras que Hao sonreía orgulloso y seguro, la llevó a la habitación y comenzó a besarla suavemente mientras sus manos acariciaban la delicada figura, ella comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña y desconocida y ella también comenzó a acariciarlo y mientras la recostaba suavemente en el futón, el vestido blanco cayó.  
  
*****  
  
-¿Quisieras dejar de pasearte de un lado a otro?, Me estas crispando los nervios- dijo molesto un chico de cabellos azul marino.  
  
-Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo, estoy sumamente nervioso- y continuo paseándose- maldita sea mi suerte, ¿porqué tenía que ser yo el primer participante?  
  
-Deja ya de quejarte, en lo personal creo que ha sido lo mejor- y con tono sarcástico añadió- no soportaría él tener que tranquilizarte cuando pasaran más concursantes y escucharas como la multitud los ovaciona enloquecida.  
  
-Gracias por el apoyo Len, no cabe duda de que eres sumamente optimista- le dijo el otro con una triste sonrisa.  
  
-Vamos Horo Horo, no seas dramático, yo solo digo la verdad, aquí se han convocado a las diez más grandes promesas del piano, y tú estas entre ellos, has practicado duro, eres sumamente bueno, yo no sé que es lo que te preocupa.  
  
-Pues por si no lo sabías el gran maestro esta dentro del jurado, su voto será decisivo en este concurso, y no es para menos sí el tipo es un gran pianista y compositor, todos los países Europeos se disputan su presencia, y le pagan millones por un solo concierto.  
  
-¿Y?, Yo no dudo que el tipo sea bueno, pero no trates de convencer al "GRAN MAESTRO", convéncete a ti mismo y al publico, solo toca con el alma, como siempre lo has hecho- y dirigió una mirada a su reloj- ya casi es hora, será mejor que me vaya a mi asiento como el resto del público-se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia a la puerta, en cuanto llegó a ella se volvió solo para decir-¡suerte!, Horo Horo conmuévenos, haznos llorar- y salió.  
  
Horo Horo suspiró y alcanzo a escuchar la voz del animador y la multitud que aplaudía con violencia, ya era la hora de la verdad, se miró en el espejo y se acomodó el moño, se sonrió a sí mismo y trato de parecer seguro.  
  
ES MOMENTO DE PRINCIPIAR NUESTRO CONCURSO, NUESTRO PRIMER CONCURSANTE ES UNA DE LAS GRANDES PROMESAS DE JAPÓN, DE LA REGIÓN DE HOKAYDO, DÉMOSLE UNA CALUROSA BIENVENIDA A HORO HORO.  
  
La voz del presentador resonó en su cabeza provocando que su corazón latiera violentamente, trago saliva y salió del pequeño camerino.  
  
Se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente que se hallaba concurrida en el gran conservatorio, tembló levemente y lanzó un suspiro profundo, hizo la reverencia acostumbrada y se sentó frente al gran piano negro, tronó suavemente sus dedos y comenzó a tocar el concierto para piano y orquesta en la menor, opus 16 del compositor noruego Edvard Grieg, no fue conciente de lo que sucedió, en cuanto comenzó a tocar, la música fluyo en él instintivamente y lo envolvió en una atmósfera de éxtasis total.  
  
En cuanto terminó, se sintió satisfecho, se levantó y agradeció, una oleada de aplausos y ovaciones lo acogieron, miro estupefacto a todo el auditorio y paso su mirada por el jurado, estos también aplaudían, pero no tanto como un joven, que calculó sería de su edad y que se encontraba sentado en el lugar que era del Gran Maestro y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que el joven en cuestión lo miraba y le sonreía sinceramente.  
  
En cuanto llegó a su camerino se sintió sumamente tranquilo, lo había hecho más que bien, se miró en el espejo y sonrió satisfecho, solo una interrogante pasaba por su cabeza, ¿qué hacía ese muchacho en el asiento del su venerado Yoh Asakura?, Estaba tratando de responderse cuando un fuerte ruido lo hizo volverse hacía la puerta y lo sacó por completo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Horo Horo, no sabía que tocaras tan bien-le dijo un sonriente Ryu mientras lo amarraba en un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-Vaya que lo has hecho bien, hasta me sorprendiste, pero esta no la tienes todavía ganada, aún faltan otros ocho concursantes y te he decir que el que tu predecesor tocaba maravillosamente.  
  
-Bueno, ya, hice lo mejor que pude y solo me queda más que esperar, pero mientras espero, alguien ¿podría decirme quien es esta hermosa muchacha?- y dirigió su mirada a una sonrojada Tamao que se hallaba rezagada en un rincón de la diminuta habitación.  
  
-¡Oh!, claro, Horo Horo, te presentó a Tamao Tamamura, ella es mi compañera de clase, es una excelente cocinera y una gran estudiante.  
  
-Creo que Ryu exagera, no soy tan maravillosa como dice, sin embargo usted si que es un gran maestro en el piano, es un placer conocerlo-y le tendió su delicada mano.  
  
-No me hables de usted, llámame simplemente Horo Horo, ¿Vale?- y besó delicadamente su mano.  
  
-Tu nombre, ¿sabes?, Me resulta muy familiar, dime ¿no nos habíamos conocido antes?- le preguntó Tamao  
  
-No, no lo creo, yo jamás olvidaría un hermoso rostro como el tuyo- le contesto galantemente provocando un terrible sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.  
  
-Ya, ya, basta de coqueterías, será mejor que regresemos a nuestros lugares, están a punto de mencionar a los semifinalistas- dijo un tanto molesto Len, le fastidiaba de sobremanera que su cuñado coqueteara de esa manera con las chicas, en especial porque su novia le había pedido que cuidara a su hermano de "mujeres de cascos ligeros" y su querido cuñado no hacía otra cosa que flirtear con este tipo de mujeres, aunque dudaba que la tímida Tamao fuera una de esas.  
  
Salieron del camerino y se sentaron a esperar, no tardo mucho en anunciar el presentador a todos los participantes, que salieron y se colocaron en una sola línea dando la cara al publico y al jurado, un señor de edad avanzada le entrego un sobre sellado al presentador quien lo abrió lentamente y aclarándose la garganta dijo:  
  
-El jurado ha dado ya su veredicto, cabe mencionar que la decisión fue sumamente difícil ya que todos estos muchachos han demostrado su gran capacidad como ejecutantes. Bueno no hagamos esto más difícil, nuestro primer semifinalista es: DE ITALIA, la srita Franca Giannini (aplausos), DE ESPAÑA, el Sr. Manuel González (aplausos), DE ISLANDIA, el Sr. Belmont Sturluson (aplausos.)  
  
Horo Horo comenzaba a temblar, ya habían mencionado a tres de los cinco, solo quedaban dos lugares, cruzo los dedos con fuerza y rogó a los cielos que el siguiente fuera él.  
  
-DE FRANCIA, la srita Hedwige Moivre(aplausos) y por último- Horo Horo estaba a punto de estallar "que sea yo, por favor, que sea yo", se decía, mientras esperaba como un inocente condenado a muerte- DE JAPÓN, el Sr. Horo Horo.  
  
El aludido comenzó a dar saltos por todo el escenario, estaba a punto de llorar, a lo lejos percibió las figuras de Tamao y Ryu abrazándose de felicidad y la inexpresiva figura de Len con los brazos cruzados y esbozando una débil, pero sincera sonrisa.  
  
El presentador anuncio que había una sorpresa, bajo del escenario a todos los participantes, quienes se sentaron a un lado del jurado, Horo Horo notó que el asiento del Gran Maestro estaba vacío, y también advirtió que el joven que le había sonreído tampoco estaba, no le dio importancia debido a que el presentador logro acaparar la atención de la murmurante multitud.  
  
-Nuestra sorpresa de esta noche, es sumamente especial y nos llena de orgullo y felicidad, presentar en este humilde escenario, presentando tan solo una pieza, al gran maestro: YOH ASAKURA.  
  
Horo no lo podía creer, aquel joven que le había sonreído estaba de pie y agradecía a la enloquecida multitud, se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar La Gavota en sol menor de Bach, de tal manera que hizo que sintiera como la emoción lo embargaba haciéndolo casi perder la razón.  
  
Cuando Yoh terminó volvió a agradecer y desapareció por una de las laterales, Horo aplaudía de pie, ese joven era su tan reverenciado Maestro, tenía que conocerlo, tenía que hablar con él. Y si tan solo hubiera dejado su emoción a un lado y hubiera volteado a ver a sus amigos, habría notado en ellos una gran confusión y estupor, Ryu estaba al borde de la locura emocional, Tamao musitaba conmocionada "Asakura, Asakura", tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre y Len tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos y estaba completamente sorprendido, pero no lo suficiente, ya que musito solo para él: Vaya con lo que me encontré, al hermano gemelo de Hao, y esbozo una gran sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	6. ¿Casualidades?

CAPITULO 5: ¿Casualidades?  
  
Yoh caminaba tranquilamente por los campos Elíseos, se dirigía a la Plaza de la Concordia, respiraba un refrescante viento de primavera, mientras caminaba repasaba la partitura que tocaría en la boda de la hija del rey y no pudo evitar pensar en la boda de su hermano. "Ya me imagino a Hao vestido con frac y a su flamante esposa, que dudo sea una gran belleza, en esa horrible ceremonia tradicional, me hubiera gustado mucho reírme por un rato" y sonrió placidamente.  
  
Iba completamente distraído, así que no noto que un grupo de cuatro personas lo venía siguiendo.  
  
-No crees que se molestará- dijo uno del grupo, parecía asustado.  
  
-Claro que no, pero ¿no les parece raro?- dijo el que parecía liderarlos.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?, a mí me parece un tipo normal, se ve como cualquier otro, no tiene cara de asesino, ni nada por el estilo, en cuanto a sus preferencias sexuales, no lo conozco como para saber sí...  
  
-Cállate Tamao, yo no me refería a eso, sino que es extraño que un gran artista como él no lleve escolta de seguridad.  
  
-No seas idiota, si esto no es Hollywood, además esto es sumamente ridículo, no se como me deje convencer, porque no lo dejamos en paz, ya nos lo encontraremos en algún café o bar, no le encuentro sentido alguno a perseguirlo, y, Horo Horo, sí tantas ganas tienes de conocerlo, POR QUE DIABLOS NO VAS Y TE PRESENTAS- gritó el último del grupo bastante molesto.  
  
Este grito provoco que una bandada de palomas emprendiera el vuelo apresuradamente y que Yoh volteara hacía el lugar de donde provenía y lentamente se dirigió hacía el grupo.  
  
-¿Quieres callarte Len Tao?-y Horo se abalanzó a taparle la boca con la mano- No ves que puede descubrirnos.  
  
-Pues yo creo que ya lo hizo- dijo la voz de Ryu bastante temblorosa.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Horo Horo y volteó bastante confundido.  
  
Se escucho un "Hola" y todos se paralizaron, Tamao se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, Ryu se escondió tras ella, Len logro safarse de un estupefacto Horo Horo que tenía la boca muy abierta al igual que los ojos.  
  
-¿Les sucede algo?- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños, se veía bastante preocupado.  
  
-Pero, sí es... – dijeron tres al unísono y no pudiéndolo creer.  
  
-Es Yoh Asakura- dijo tranquilamente Len.  
  
-Vaya, veo que me conocen- dijo el aludido mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
-Conocerte, más que conocerte, soy tu admirador numero uno, no sabes cuanto placer me da verte de cerca, eres mi ídolo, tocas maravillosamente- le decía un agitado Horo Horo mientras le estrechaba la mano con vehemencia.  
  
-Yo te conozco, eres el chico del concurso, el que toco inspiradoramente, el chico del norte de Japón.  
  
-Me reconoció, no puedo creerlo, me reconoció- y se llevó sus dos manos al pecho.  
  
-Ves que fácil era, no teníamos que estar persiguiéndolo por todo París como si fuéramos su sombra- dijo Len que miraba la escena bastante hastiado.  
  
-¿Perseguirme?, ¿Me estaban siguiendo?  
  
-¡Oh!, sí joven, desde los jardines del Trocadéro, hemos estado viniendo atrás de usted- contesto Ryu.  
  
-CÁLLATE RYU- y dulcificando su voz Horo agregó- eso no es cierto, solo seguíamos la misma ruta, ¿por qué razón lo perseguiríamos?  
  
-Por qué tu deseabas conocerlo- contestó sarcásticamente Len- además fue idea tuya él seguirlo, tu deseabas hablar con él y no te atrevías.  
  
Yoh sonrió.  
  
-Sí solo deseabas platicar conmigo pudiste solo acercarte, a mí me gusta charlar con la gente, siempre lo hago.  
  
-Tanto para nada, me duelen los pies y tengo mucha sed- dijo un tanto molesta Tamao.  
  
Yoh por primera vez miró a la joven, la estudió con detenimiento de arriba abajo, los cabellos rosados atados en una cola de caballo, el rostro perfectamente delineado y blanco, los labios completamente rosas, la esbeltez de su figura, las piernas bien torneadas, una Venus en su opinión, cubierta con un vestido azul, llegó a la conclusión que era una de las mujeres más hermosas que él había visto.  
  
Tamao por su parte se ruborizo al notar la mirada del pianista y desvió su mirada de la de él, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, es más le gustaban esos hermosos cabellos castaños cayendo sobre ese rostro varonil, la gallarda figura alta y bien proporcionada, esa sonrisa tan tranquila y esa mirada llena de paz, lo hacían el hombre más atractivo sobre la tierra, o por lo menos para ella.  
  
-¿Les gustaría tomar un café?, Yo invito- les dijo Yoh sobreponiéndose de la impresión causada por Tamao.  
  
-No, como crees, sería una molestia, además se ve que llevabas prisa- dijo la figura de Len Tao, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Horo Horo.  
  
-Sí no es molestia, además creo que tu amigo desea charlar conmigo- le contestó tranquilamente Yoh- vamos.  
  
Y emprendieron el camino hacía Montmartre.  
  
*******  
  
Era extraño aún para ella, no se hacía todavía a la idea de estar casada y mucho menos estar viviendo con su marido, había dejado su viejo departamento y de trabajar en la cafetería, ya poseía su tan amado titulo de Licenciada en Derecho y ahora tenía un buen puesto en la empresa Oyamada, pero a pesar de tener una vida perfecta, ella sentía que le hacía falta algo, lo malo era que no sabía que era "eso" que le hacía falta.  
  
¿Amor?, No eso no, Hao la amaba hasta los extremos, ¿Hijos?, Tampoco, habían decido esperar por lo menos unos tres años antes de encargar familia, y aunque los deseara, no tendría tiempo para cuidarlos, se devanaba el cerebro buscando él porque se sentía tan insatisfecha.  
  
Se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba y se dirigió hacía la cocina a preparar un poco de té, fijo su vista en el juego de té de porcelana que el hermano de su esposo les había regalado, venía de Italia, o eso le había dicho Hao, también le dijo que cuidara ese regalo como su propia vida.  
  
A pesar de no conocerlo sentía cierta apatía hacía él, no se había dignado a ir a su boda porque según él tenía trabajo, ¿qué clase de individuo no iría al momento más importante de la vida de la persona que según él más quiere?, No quería admitirlo, pero a veces sus pensamientos a veces coincidían con los de la abuela Kino, quizás el tan amado hermanito no era más que una fichita y un vicioso, como odiaba al tal Yoh, todos hablaban de él como la persona más maravillosa del mundo y no había día que Hao no lo mencionara, suspiró.  
  
"Tal vez este celosa de él, tiene una familia que lo ama y lo espera, ha viajado por todo el mundo, y yo, yo solo soy una más en este mundo, a veces dudó de que sea un renombrado pianista, aún no me cabe en la cabeza que siendo tan famoso como dicen, aquí en su país de origen nadie lo conozca o por lo menos lo mencionen, tal vez es un pobre vagabundo que viaja errante por el mundo y engaña a su pobre familia, pero que cosas piensas Anna, no deberías, tú no lo conoces, quizás es una buena persona y tu dejando que esos malditos celos tuyos te traicionen, aunque no niegues que te encantaría conocerlo-se sirvió un poco de té, bebió un sorbo y continuo- sí Anna admite que te encantaría conocerlo, un pianista, tal vez hasta te componga una canción, sí le caes bien, aunque lo dudó, como fui yo la que le quitó a su hermano, seguro ha de odiarme, pero eso no lo sabré hasta que lo conozca, ¿me preguntó si se parecerá a Hao?, Seguramente, pero que idiota soy, sí son gemelos, pero alguna diferencia han de tener ¿o no?"  
  
-Anna, ya llegue, cielo- y se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su esposo.  
  
Fue a recibirlo con una gran sonrisa, "como me choca que me diga cielo" y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero él no se conformó con recibir solo un casto beso y tomándola por la cintura la acerco a él y la aprisionó en un apasionado beso,"aunque con eso lo perdono" y trato de corresponder de igual manera.  
  
-Veo que hiciste té- le dijo sin soltarla- sírveme una taza y vallamos a la habitación, hoy hace frío- y le sonrió maliciosamente y se perdió escaleras arriba.  
  
Ella se limitó a sonreír y a obedecer, se le olvidaron por completo sus inseguridades y pensamientos, "esta noche será muy larga", y ella también subió.  
  
*****  
  
Un animado grupo se encontraba en el reconocido café L' Auberge du Village, sus risas se escuchaban a través de toda la pequeña calle llena de bares y cafés.  
  
-Y entonces él dijo que lo sentía- y todos soltaron una sonora carcajada.  
  
-Sí que eres bueno contando chistes Horo Horo- dijo un animado joven de cabellos castaños.  
  
-¿Verdad que sí?, Aunque a mi hermana y a Len no les hacen mucha gracia- y miro de reojo a su malhumorado cuñado.  
  
-No nos hacen gracia, porque no somos unos simples como tu- dijo un tanto hastiado Len mientras que cruzaba los brazos.  
  
-¡Bah!, Si Pilika es hasta más simple que yo- dijo riéndose.  
  
Tamao se sobresaltó.  
  
-Horo, ¿Dijiste Pilika?, ¿Ese es el nombre de tú hermana?- y lo miro expectativa.  
  
-Sí, ella es mi hermana menor- miró a Tamao que tenía una gran cara de sorpresa.  
  
-Oye Tamao, ¿Qué te sucede, porque tienes esa cara?- le preguntó muy preocupado Ryu.  
  
-Es solo, que..., ya sé de donde te conozco Horo Horo- gritó y una sonrisa triunfal iluminó su rostro.  
  
Todos se miraron, unos a otros, tratando de comprender.  
  
-Ah... sí, ¿de dónde?- su voz tembló un poco.  
  
-Te conozco porque soy amiga de tu hermana, ¡fuimos juntas en la escuela secundaria!, sí ella alguna vez me mencionó que tenía un hermano que estudiaba música, incluso creo que alguna vez te vi, por eso te me hacías tan familiar- y sonrió satisfecha de haber resuelto un enigma de los que su cabeza trataba de desenredar, ahora solo le faltaba uno.  
  
-Vaya, qué gran casualidad, ¿no creen?- dijo Yoh sonriendo y provocando que Tamao lo mirara embelesada.  
  
-No, casualidad, es que me haya encontrado con el hermano de Hao Asakura y este bebiendo café con él- dijo mordazmente Len.  
  
Yoh se paralizó, al igual que los demás.  
  
-¿Has dicho Hao Asakura?, ¿acaso conoces a mi hermano?- casi no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba sumamente sorprendido- Respóndeme, ¿Conoces a mi hermano, sí o no?- estaba perdiendo los estribos.  
  
-Claro que lo conozco, fue compañero mío durante su maestría en Nueva York, me sorprendí mucho al encontrarme con que el Gran Maestro que tanto venera este tonto, fuera nada más y nada menos que el hermano de mi mejor amigo- dijo tan tranquilo como siempre.  
  
Tamao soltó un grito que los hizo volverse a ella con prontitud, al mirarla notaron que balbuceaba sorprendida algo.  
  
-Tú, Asakura, Anna, Hao, Len, Pilika- musitaba mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de atar cabos, todos la miraban preocupados, hasta que grito-¡ Lo tengo ya se quienes son todos ustedes!- y los señalo acusadoramente con el dedo.  
  
Todos se miraron sin comprender, mientras que la gente los observaba con curiosidad.  
  
-Querida Tamao, ¿Quisieras explicarte de una buena vez por todas?- dijo un Ryu bastante preocupado- ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya sabes quienes son?  
  
-Elemental mi querido Ryu- y adoptó una actitud digna de un detective- Ya sé que relación tienen todos los presentes- todos se miraron sin comprender- Mira tú eres amigo de Horo Horo quien es el hermano de Pilika, esta es novia de Len y amiga de Anna Kyôyama, Anna es la esposa de el hermano de Yoh, Hao Asakura, quien es el mejor amigo de Len, y yo, yo los conozco a todos- y les sonrió  
  
-¡AHHH!- dijeron los aludidos al unísono.  
  
-Vaya que hoy ha sido un día de grandes encuentros, que casualidad que todos nos hallamos descubierto el día de hoy, ¿no lo creen?- dijo un Ryu bastante emocionado.  
  
-Pues yo no le veo nada de casualidad, ha sido el destino- murmuro para sí Len Tao.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, ahora que ya todos sabemos quienes somos, a divertirnos- gritó eufórico Horo Horo.  
  
-Eres muy analítica Tamao, eres una mujer bastante sorprendente- le dijo Yoh al oído.  
  
-Pero no tanto como lo eres tú- y le sonrió dulcemente.  
  
Ambos se miraron perdiéndose en la profundidad de su mirada.  
  
"DESTINO, todo es obra del Destino, como me voy a divertir"  
  
Y por vigésima vez en todo el día la hermosa sonrisa sarcástica del Taoísta apareció.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


End file.
